


Wear My Kiss On Your Hand

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Oral Fixation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sole and Nick get some alone time.





	Wear My Kiss On Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 15 - Licking

“The point of a break, Doll, is that you take a break,” Nick drawled from his spot in the bed. Marie smiled at the sound of his voice and leaned back on her desk chair. She was going over some Minutemen reports in her underwear. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. 

“Just a few more minutes, Daddy,” she singsonged. She looked back at the synth and grinned at the scowl on his face. He was smoking a cigarette and his shirt was unbuttoned. She leered at the expanse of exposed synthetic flesh and decided that the reports could wait. She climbed onto the bed with a sigh and kept eye contact with Nick. He was watching her with an air of indifference but Marie could see the slowly rising bulge under the bedsheet. She smiled widely and latched herself to his side. “Is that your revolver or are you just happy to see me?”

Nick chuckled and reached over to put out his cigarette on the bedside table. Marie wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled into his side. He put his arm around her and stroked the exposed skin of her arm. She marveled at how comfortable she felt.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a moment alone,” he said looking down at her. Marie pulled back so that she could look at him. Nick was always bashful when it was just them. He didn’t like being stared at probably from years of ridicule but Marie loved everything about him. It had been a while since she was allowed to just explore and lavish attention. 

She moved her hand across his chest, over his erection, and to his hand still covered in synthetic flesh. Nick’s breathing slightly increased and he watched as she pulled his hand towards her face. He took the time to caress her. Moving his fingers across her cheeks, the softness of her lips, and the raised skin of a scar on her chin. She was looking at him with the attention that always took his breath away. He paused in his caress and Marie took the moment to swipe her tongue along the length of the side of his hand. She took his thumb into her mouth and sucked him. His cock twitched at the sensation and the way her tongue swirled around him. 

Nick’s other hand moved to grab at the curve of her ass. His arousal was rising just watching her. Marie was wet just from the way she licked, sucked, and bit at his hand. She knew she had an oral fixation and there was something incredibly erotic about Nick. The way he always seemed stunned at how much she loved all of him. 

She ran her tongue across his palm and took one of his fingers into her mouth like a lollipop. Oh, how she missed candy. Marie rubbed her lips against his skin and moaned at the way he groped at her. She looked at him and Nick took the opportunity to kiss her. Their lips met in a mess. He devoured her and moved so that he was on top of her. He kissed her like he couldn’t get enough and then moved down to suck at her neck. She moaned loudly and moved her hips up to meet his throbbing erection. She could never get enough of the synth. She wanted more and begged for Nick to make love to her.

“I love you,” he whispered kissing down her chest. He traced the path of a nasty scar and made her breath hitch. She caressed his face with a fond look on her face.

“I love you too.”

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I have an oral fixation/hand kind of kink and I thought to myself well who would I actually enjoy that with and yeah...  
*nervous laugh*


End file.
